dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Kayleigh *'Mark Bagman' - Nicholas Hoult *'Phoebe Blake-Cloud' - Elsa Hosk *'Millicent Greene' - Ariana Grande *'Michael Rockefeller' - Carter Jenkins (May 12th, 2018) *'Leonidas Argyris' - Reece King *'Summer Martinez' - Bella Hadid (May 13th, 2018) *'Pippa Callaghan' - Audreyana Michelle (May 11th, 2018) *'Robin Nordskov' - Kaia Gerber *'Aurelia Whitacre' - Sabrina Carpenter (May 8th, 2018) �� Victoria �� *Megan Fox - Elaine Matthews *Cole Sprouse - Leonidas Kingsley *Madelaine Petsch - Isabella Gaunt *Dove Cameron - Piper Morgenstierne *Katya Miro - reserved may 9th *Elizabeth Gillies - reserved may 9th *Scarlett Johansson - reserved on may 13th Chase Active *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - Panagiotis Michelakakis Inactive/Away *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Lee Jeno (Jeno; NCT) - Reserved on 23:54, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo) - reserved on 01:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Cai Xukun - reserved on 18:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Reese Witherspoon - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) (Feel free to share this one, I rarely use him) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *Lucas Till - Sterling Rockefeller *Nicholas Betchel - Felix Dane *RESERVED: Lilly Kruk - 00:54, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reserved with Elentari's permission *RESERVED: Jenna Ortega - 19:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 9, exotic count: 1 # Veronica Belfrey - Jodie Whittaker # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Apollinariya Romanova - Hayley Atwell # Maisie Saxon - Elle Fanning # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Caelia Avery - Jenna Coleman # Adrienne Montclair - Marilyn Lima # Alastríona Kingsley - Karen Gillan # Mathilde Reinhardt - Lula Cotton-Frapier # Jemma Redgrave (reserved 14:00, April 17, 2018 (UTC); Marina Carmichael) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Ellen Pompeo *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde Oli Active Characters *Autumn Maeng - Kim Yerim; Yeri *Charlotte Whitacre - Amanda Seyfried *Ernie Lee - Park Woojin *Harrison Jeom - Jeon Wonwoo *Jared Seon - Lee Taeyong *Leda Song - Kang Seulgi *Michaela Finnley - Im Jinah; Nana *Pluto Watson - Josh Hutcherson *Wren Berkhart - Casey Cott *Zane Burke - Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Lady Ava Cadavre - Bianca Del Rio *Milo Ryu - Kim Jongdae; Chen *Piper Jung - Jessica Jung *Sammy Kang - Byun Baekhyun *Teagan Jeon - Kim Taeyeon Reserved Models *Im Yoona [ future Autumn ] (17:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Froy Gutierrez (17:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Park Hyungsik (01:58, May 6, 2018 (UTC) *Shay Mitchell (23:31, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum Child Character (Future - Lim Se-Jun Victon) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu Child Character (Future - Lee Ju-Yeon Boyz) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano (20:02, May 5, 2018 (UTC)) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) (22:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC)) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Wong Yuk-Hei (Lucas; NCT) - 17:47, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Seung-Min (Stray Kids) - 23:43, May 6, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Woo-Jin (Stray Kids) - 23:43, May 6, 2018 (UTC) *Laurence Coke - 22:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Jaye Active Characters #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Chris Pine - Ambrose Kingsley #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Amber Heard - Tessa Bellerose #Ji Changwook - Kaiden Shin #Adelaide Kane - Emmeline Elessedil #KJ Apa - James Travers #Virginia Gardner - Frances Rockefeller #Sophie Simnett - Teagan Blake #Griffin Gluck - Nicholas Bagley Reserved Models *Tiera Skovbye - Reserved 4/16 *Charlie Rowe - Reserved for Nicholas Bagley 2/12 *Zendaya Coleman - Reserved 4/23 *Rowan Blanchard - Reserved 5/7 Fandom *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla- Rebecca Torres *Sarah Louise Madison- Hestia Olympian *Marie Avgeropoulos- Aaliyah Busch *Anna Speckhart- Aurora Walker *Katie Douglas- Maya Kingsley Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. Active # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] Expansion # Malivalaya Phonmakmai — Jannine Weigel Children # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) Reserved * Hwang Min-Hyun [ Minhyun; NU'EST ] (reserved on 01:40, May 14, 2018 (UTC)) * Margot Robbie — Future Gabriela (reserved on 00:03, February 16, 2018 (UTC)) * Seo Chang-Bin [ Changbin; Stray Kids ] — Lucien Chae (reserved on 20:01, April 7, 2018 (UTC)) * Kaegan Baron — Brighid Ó Cléirigh-Fleming (reserved on 02:36, May 10, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau **Gregg Sulkin - David Rockefeller *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince *Expansion **Lino Facioli - Gabriel Santos Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from NCT/Sawyer Zheng #Yang Jeongin (I.N Stray Kids)/ Gavyn Vallière-Kyoh ~ Future Ong Seongwoo 01:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) #Anwar Hadid / Ilyas Khleifi expansion Inactive Reserved *Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) 03:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *Kelsey Chow 03:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Yong Sun (Solar Mamamoo) 23:01, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Hwang Hyun-Jin (Stray Kids) ::Bang Chan (Stray Kids) ::Lin Yun Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Anna Arendshorst, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Joe Collier, Peter Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved: *'Willa Holland' Reserved on: 17:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Ellie *Michael B Jordan (reserved 22:46, February 17, 2018 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Jackson Hale - Nicolas Jackson *Naressa Valdez - Juliet Jackson *Kat Graham - Liyanna Little *Kiernan Shipka - Gwen Blake Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sasha Luss - Ella Mayakovsky *AnnaSophia Robb - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Yael Grobglas - Fionn Fallon *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Natalia Dyers- Reserved 1/17/18 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen #Inactive/RP upon Request ##Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Thistle Active Characters *Angélique Rosseau, Indiana Evans *Alyss Mitchell-Anderson, Julie Gonzalo *Grace Kinnaird, Nikola Szafezcka (Child Character) *Liberty Stevens, Zoey Deutch *Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn, Hunter Parrish *Reyna le Fey, Alisa Bragina *Ryleigh du Vallon, Laneya Grace *Seraphina Whiteford, Claire Holt *Sibylla Marinos, Anastasia Tsilimpiou (Expansion Character) *Texas Lantana, Scarlett Rose Leithold Inactive/RP on Request Characters Reserved Models *Barbara Palvin (7/13/18) (Older Reyna) *Bridget Rose Satterlee (7/13/18) (Older Ryleigh) *Anastasia Bezrukova (8/1/18)(Older Grace) *Sophie Reynolds (7/20/18) (Elizabeth Berkeley) Cloudy In Use: #Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge #Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute #Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn #Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn #Jane Levy - Gale Caron #Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol #Shin Se Kyung - Anne Sol #Theo James - Daku Lich #Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens #Shaelyn Beaumont - Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) #Matthew McKnight - Dylan Sprayberry Reserved: *Issa Twaimz - 4.3.18 Audrey *Morowa "Chun Li" Akoto - Chanel Iman *Xavier Thomas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Zuri Tibby - 22:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *India Eisley - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich Reserved Models- *Christina Nadin - 3/2 Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Kwon Hyuk (DEAN) *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) *Cloud Rosendale - Sam Claflin *Lavrentios Michelakakis - Zhu Zhengting *Samuel Sung - Zhong Chenle (Chenle, NCT DREAM) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Yang Yang - 01:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Taehyung (V, BTS) - 23:39, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *Bae Joohyun (Irene, Red Velvet) - 23:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *Robert Downey Jr. - 01:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt *Lennie Hawkins - Kyle Allen *Sierra Firestone - Myla Dalbesio *Merindah Lich - Malwina Garstka *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus Migs active characters *monty montague - xavier serrano *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *kai montgomery - rafael miller *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *dani torres - liza soberano *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill *raphael morgenthau - patrick dempsey reserved models *emma roberts - reserved on april 22 *chris evans - reserved on may 6 *chace crawford - reserved on may 9 *avan jogia - reserved on may 14 Dira Characters: ''' *Maureen Fitzgerald- Ciara Baxendale *Zahira Hussain- Shyema Azam *Meilin Yu- Jing Tian *Sallandra Webber- Ksenia Solo *Vendela Eurén- Sophie Turner (shared with Soph) *Lalaina Valisaona- Janelle Monae *Uma Leigh- Ashleigh Murray '''Reserved: *Ariadne Huntington- Felicity Jones (reserved on March 5th, 2018) *Ellen Page (reserved on April 9th, 2018) *Leto Callaway- Kimmy Schram (reserved on May 6th, 2018) *TBD Seeiso- Candice Patton (reserved on May 6th, 2018) Time Active: *Reign Martinez - Gigi Hadid *Logan Kingsley - Chris Hemsworth *Jonathan Blackstone - Charles Melton *Charlotte Louise De Villiers - Cara Delevigne (sharing with James) *Sebastián Santiago - Justin Baldoni *Tate Easton – Finn Wolfhard *Gabriella Carmichael – Kaya Scodelario Reserved models: *Colton Haynes, reserved 15th of May, 2018 *Kendall Jenner, reserved 27th of April, 2018 *Harry Styles, reserved 15th of May, 2018 *Taylor Hill, reserved 16th of May, 2018 Butternut Active Characters: *Karsci Russell- Hugh Dancy *Norchelle Arcuri- Tashi Rodriquez *Kit Lich- Ryan Paevey *Felicity Blake- Shailene Woodley *Callum Walker- Noah Schnapp *Percy Kingsley-Timothee Chalamet *Mi Sun Jeong-Jisoo *Ethan Bonnefort-Tom Ellis *Oliver Lancaster-Dylan O’Brien *Raymundo Cortes-Cameron Boyce *Hale Vaughn-Skeet Ulrich Reserved Characters: *Emmy Rossum 04:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) *Paul Wesley 04:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) *Ruby Rose 23:30, April 26, 2018 (UTC) *Liam Hemsworth 19:27, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Jay *Max Grey - Ali Medina *Sarah Grey - Paige Turco *Nora Déonté - Tea Leoni *Aleja Zamorano - Lana Parrilla *Ezekiel Schneider - Sven de Vries *Birgetto Raske - Ricky Whittle *Lex Ochoa - Michelle Rodriguez *Wilmot Kisler - Chyler Leigh Ellen *Andrew Caulfield - Mitch Hewer Hyu Active Characters: *Jören Herschel - Gijs Blom Reserved Characters: *Na Jaemin - Reserved March 29, 2018 *Bill Skarsgard - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Hu Yi Tian - Reserved April 20, 2018 *Tom Holland - Reserved April 26, 2018 Inactive Characters: *Maron Eyrie - Dean Charles Chapman Pi Katelyn Tarver - idk yet Starry *Riri Winslow-Duke – Letitia Wright Reserved *Oscar Isaac (willing to share) - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Sean Teale - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Ebonee Davis - Reserved May 7, 2018 Compounce *Caitlin Carmichael - https://i.imgur.com/aKMFoMn_d.jpg Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress